<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighbor by starr_falling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691456">Neighbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling'>starr_falling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek would prefer to never have to interact with his new neighbor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: neighbor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek groaned when he arrived home from another long, grueling day of hard labor to see a moving truck parked in front of the house next door. He shared a home at the end of the road, across from an empty lot, with his sister. After the last renters had moved out, they’d effectively had no close neighbors. Derek had rather liked it that way and was not happy to see it changing.</p>
<p>It was possible he still held a grudge against the previous tenants and their habit of blasting techno music in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Derek made his way inside as he sent up a fervent prayer that the new people wouldn’t be as bad. He had little hope that they would be content to keep to themselves, but Derek could certainly hope.</p>
<p>“Derek, hurry up and take a shower,” Laura said. From the smell, she was in the kitchen making cookies and crushing Derek’s dreams. “I want to be the first people to meet the new guy.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you meet him by yourself?” Derek grumbled but headed for the shower anyway.</p>
<p>Laura blithely ignored his question. “I want to make a good impression before the Richardsons can get to him.”</p>
<p>Derek groaned as he stepped under the steaming water. “I still can’t believe you started a feud with a housewife twice your age.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t start it,” Laura insisted, all wounded dignity. “But you can be sure I’m going to win it.”</p>
<p>Derek decided it was a better use of his time to focus on washing his hair. He focused on the sound of the water hitting the tile to block out Laura’s ranting.</p>
<p>The shower didn’t take nearly long enough. Derek had even considered jerking off to extend it, but Laura would have made him suffer even more for it. Instead, he dried off, dressed, and prepared himself to suffer his Alpha’s whims.</p>
<p>“Come on, Der-bear,” Laura shoved the plate of cookies at him. He was annoyed to see she had made his favorites, chocolate gingersnaps, and hadn’t saved any for him. “We need to hurry before helicopter mom gets home from taking her spawn to extracurriculars.”</p>
<p>“As my Alpha commands,” Derek deadpanned. Laura rolled her eyes and dragged him out the door.</p>
<p>The house next door was a small two-story much like their own, the only real difference the truly tragic shade of beige. It was so terrible that Derek had honestly considered trying to sneak paint it one night. Only the fact that several of the people in their neighborhood were way too nosy had stopped him.</p>
<p>Well, and the cost. Paint wasn’t cheap.</p>
<p>Laura marched right up to the eyesore and knocked on the door. Derek followed her and tried to pretend he wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“Just a sec,” a male voice called, immediately followed by a crash. “Shit! I’m okay!”</p>
<p>Laura and Derek shared a look. Laura seemed concerned, so Derek rolled his eyes. Laura punched his arm hard enough to hurt for a few seconds. Derek would have growled at her, but the door was suddenly yanked open. </p>
<p>Every single thought fell out of Derek’s head as he met whiskey eyes.</p>
<p>The man appeared to be a few years younger than Derek, probably a recent college grad. His skin was pale and dotted with moles, his nose upturned, and his smile wide and welcoming. But it was his eyes, warm and nearly beta gold, that held all Derek’s attention.</p>
<p>Until, of course, his amazing Alpha unsubtly elbowed him hard enough to bruise.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Laura, and this lug is my brother Derek,” Laura grabbed the plate and practically shoved it in his face. “Welcome to the neighborhood. We’re in the house right next to yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, thanks,” the guy took the plate. “I’m Stiles. I just moved here. Which you already knew. Obviously.”</p>
<p>The guy, Stiles, shoved a cookie in his mouth with a slightly desperate look. Laura laughed a little under her breath. Derek could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Stiles moaned, and Derek’s mouth suddenly went dry. “These are so good.”</p>
<p>“Derek made them,” Laura lied shamelessly. “They’re his favorite.”</p>
<p>“I think they’re my new favorite, too,” Stiles said and looked at the plate like he wanted to eat another one but thought that might be rude. “Dude, you have got to give me the recipe.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me dude,” Derek wanted to facepalm. Laura liked to joke about Derek’s lack of social skills, but she wasn’t wrong.</p>
<p>“I’m sure what my brother meant,” Laura managed to keep smiling, “is that it’s a family recipe. We can’t give it out to just anyone.”</p>
<p>Stiles quirked an eyebrow but then smiled. “I guess we’ll just have to get to know each other then.” Derek swallowed hard as that smile was slanted his way.</p>
<p>“I guess we will,” Derek said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>